


Fancy a Bite?

by Srakatsz



Series: Fight Me? [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Car Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kinda? they are in a parking lot, Nurse Aziraphale (Good Omens), Other, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the Bentley (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), ask and you shall receive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srakatsz/pseuds/Srakatsz
Summary: “Crowley, are you quite sure we mmf--” Another kiss. Crowley was barely pulling back between kisses now and their hips pinned Ezra’s against the Bentley.“No one can see us, Angel, no one ever parks here.” Crowley brushed Ezra’s nose with theirs before kissing the corner of his mouth, “Please?”“Oh, my dear,” he breathed into Crowley’s mouth, “as if I could deny you anything when you ask so prettily.”--Crowley tempts Ezra to indulge during his lunch break.(Smutty sequel to my nurse AU but can be read separately)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Fight Me? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761655
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	Fancy a Bite?

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and you shall receive! Here is the smutty sequel to 'Fight Me?' Thank you to my spouse for being my beta as always!
> 
> (I once again do not own Good Omens or it's characters and I am old enough to feel compelled to put this here)
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> -Sra <3

“Crowley, are you quite sure we mmf--” Another kiss. Crowley was barely pulling back between kisses now and their hips pinned Ezra’s against the Bentley. 

“No one can see us, Angel, no one ever parks here.” Crowley brushed Ezra’s nose with theirs before kissing the corner of his mouth, “Please?” 

Ezra inhaled deeply through his nose and brought a hand up from around Crowley’s waist to run it gently through their shoulder length curls. They had it half up today and the breeze was pulling fly-aways from their bun. It remained perfect to Ezra. He hadn’t been able to resist touching it since their first date two months ago. 

“Oh, my dear,” he breathed into Crowley’s mouth, “as if I could deny you anything when you ask so prettily.” 

Crowley pressed themselves harder against Ezra and trailed their lips down his neck, nipping just above the collar of his scrubs. Ezra sighed and tilted his neck for them. 

“Angel. Car.” Crowley mumbled between each soft press of lips. Ezra shivered at the breath on his skin and pressed his cock into Crowley’s hip. Oh lord in heaven they would be the death of him. 

The feel of the leather pants through his thin scrubs made his eyes roll back in his head. 

“Ezra, please.” Crowley groaned as their hips reacted in kind, “I won’t be able to stop and I know you don’t want to do this out here.” 

Ezra nodded and released his grip, moving to open the passenger door behind him. Crowley pried it open further, hardly letting Ezra move more than required. They reached around him and pulled the seat forward while Ezra climbed in to sit behind the driver. Once he was steady, he reached his hand forward to help Crowley through. 

“Come here, darling.” 

Crowley fell through the door and crash landed on top of their angel. Ezra squeaked and knocked his head back against the window behind him. 

“Oof-”

“Oh bollocks, are you okay?” Ezra rubbed the back of his head and looked up at Crowley hovering above him. Their signature glasses had been knocked off in the fall and their beautiful hazel eyes were wide. Ezra reached up to stroke an escaped lock of hair and oh, he couldn’t help letting a bit of a giggle out. 

Crowley smiled. “I guess that answers that question.” Crowley reached back to close the door behind them before they leaned down so that Ezra could giggle into their lips instead. The wet slide of Crowley’s lips distracted him long enough to quiet him though and he slid a hand down their back. 

Crowley hummed into his mouth and traced their tongue along Ezra’s bottom lip. They took one hand from the leather seat and cupped the back of Ezra’s head to guide him into a better angle. 

Ezra made a soft noise and opened up to them as he started to breath heavier from Crowley’s work. They continued to lick into him in gentle waves before Ezra had to break for air. Crowley put their forehead down on Ezra’s chest, nosing at the fabric there. 

“Angel, can I touch you?” Ezra’s cock twitched in his scrubs and he nodded before he realized Crowley couldn’t see it.

“Yes,” he sighed, “But if you get anything on my scrubs there will be hell to pay.” Crowley huffed and shifted so they kneeled on Ezra’s legs, almost whacking their head on the roof. 

“Let's take them off then, hmm?” Mischief was plain as day on their face, smirk at the ready. Ezra played at reluctance. 

“Oh I suppose...if I must…” Crowley crawled to the other side of the car and pushed Ezra’s knees back to tackle his shoes. 

“Ha! ‘If I must.’ Bastard.” Crowley’s words were nothing but fond. Ezra wiggled in smug satisfaction 

Getting the shoes, scrubs, and then finally pants off Ezra’s bottom half, Crowley threw them to the floor triumphantly. 

They traced patterns on the inside of Ezra’s thigh and admired the way his thick cock lay erect against the rolls of his stomach. 

“Christ, look at you. You’re delicious. So soft....” Ezra blushed and he looked away from his lover’s hungry gaze. 

Crowley pushed up Ezra’s top with one hand, stroking the skin as they went. He always felt cherished in the way Crowley shamelessly admired every bit of him. He loved it but he couldn’t always bear the tenderness of their touches. Ezra's mouth was painfully dry.

“Dear, please, we don’t have much time-Oh!“ Crowley chose to circle Ezra’s nipple with their thumb at that moment and his words failed him. 

“Let me take care of you, Angel.” 

Still dry-mouthed and red to his chest, Ezra nodded and watched as Crowley leaned down to run his tongue along his cock from base to tip.

“Crowley!” One of Ezra’s hands clutched the leather seat and the other buried into his lover’s hair. 

Crowley hummed and moved to focus on the tip, tonguing the slit and sucking it into their mouth. 

“A-Ah! Oh, yes, sweetheart, you feel so good. Oh, please.” Crowley took him down as far as possible, and swallowed. 

Ezra struggled not to thrust up and gripped their hair tighter. Crowley moaned and pulled wetly off his cock to mouth down the shaft. Panting into saliva soaked skin, Crowley braced themselves on one hand and brought a slender finger down to rub against Ezra’s perienium. 

Ezra gasped and pushed down against it, carelessly smacking his head against the side of the car as he threw it back. 

“Angel, oh God, I want to be inside you.” 

Ezra ignored the ache from his head, shifted so he was laying down further, and spread his legs in invitation. 

Crowley whined and dove for the glove compartment in front, pulling out a packet of lube and a condom. Ezra raised an eyebrow in a silent _well you sure came prepared._

“What? I like to be prepared in case fantasies happen to come true.” Ezra’s other eyebrow shot up as well.

“You-you fantasized about this?” It was Crowley’s turn to be embarrassed. They avoided eye contact and Ezra knew they wished for their glasses. 

“Maybe...oh shut up.” Ezra softened and sat up a bit to rest a hand on Crowley’s cheek. 

“I love it.” That caught their attention. 

“Yeah?” Ezra nodded. Crowley smiled down at him and dove in for a kiss while trying to open the lube packet without looking. 

“You’re a dream, Angel, and I’m going to have you right here.” 

“I do hope so while the day is young.”

“Cheek.” 

Crowley coated their fingers with lube and reached down to slide over his hole. Ezra thrust down into it again and his earlier humor fizzled into heat. 

“Easy, Angel.”

Crowley pushed one finger inside and Ezra groaned at the intrusion. 

“More.”

They stretched him and Ezra was writhing against the leather car seat before Crowley pushed in another. This was their favorite part: the heat and give against their fingers as their angel fell apart beneath them. His blonde curls sticking to his forehead and his full red cheeks had him looking more like a cherub than ever. 

Leaning forward as they continued a steady thrust with their fingers, Crowley distracted Ezra from the stretch of a third finger by sucking at the skin on his neck. 

“Beautiful,” they whispered, reverent, and with a practiced curl, thrust against Ezra’s prostate. 

“Oh God! A-ah! Oh Crowley please now!” They moaned into Ezra’s neck and were already slipping their fingers from his arse before they leaned back. 

Crowley unzipped his trousers and pulled his neglected cock from his pants without bothering with taking anything off. 

Ezra moaned at the sight of his partner thrusting their long cock, already red and wet, into their own fist while opening a condom with their teeth. _Good Lord that was hot._

“Crowley, please.” Looking up at the plea, eyes unfocused, they found the strength to stop and roll the condom on. Gripping Ezra’s hips, Crowley pulled his arse into their lap, the sweat and leather catching uncomfortably against his back. He hissed but waved for Crowley to continue regardless. 

“Okay, Angel? Ready?” Their voice was rough and low in their throat. 

“Please.” 

Crowley lined themselves up and slid inside as slowly as they could, gritting their teeth against the urge to go faster. 

“Ah!” Ezra arched his back, chasing the sensation as Crowley pushed past his rim. He’d never get used to the feel of them and the words forced past their lips whenever they made love. 

“Oh Angel. You take me so well. You’re stunning like this, Ezra, I can’t believe I get to have you-“ 

He couldn’t help it. He tugged Crowley down by their ridiculous tie and swallowed their sweet nothings instead. Crowley braced themself with one hand against the fogged window and slid down into the kiss. The hand print somehow made everything all the more lewd. 

Ezra, who would see the print later, thought he might persuade Crowley to paint it on there permanently. 

Crowley moaned into the kiss and thrust harder into him sending Ezra into incoherence. 

“O-oh! My dear! Harder!” 

“Ah, ah, I can’t, the angle, hold on.” Crowley sat back, pulling out and helping Ezra to sit up as well. 

“On my lap, Angel.” 

Ezra rushed to climb onto them. The space was tight and he kept slipping on the sweat on the seat. It would have disturbed him in any other circumstance but right now he needed to have Crowley back inside him. 

Once he was settled over them, Crowley helped guide him down till he was seated on their still-clothed lap. 

“Oh yes, my darling, that’s it.” Crowley’s cock brushed against his prostate at his every downward drop and they gripped his arse to help pull him down as they thrust up. 

“Mmm, Angel, I’m not gonna last like this.” 

“Aaah! Crowley. Me neither. Let go if you need to.”

Crowley’s fingernails dug into him as they drove upward over and over, the wet slap of his cheeks against the sweat-soaked leather pants driving them insane. 

“E-Ezra mmm!” They bit down on the soft skin above his collarbone as they came 

Ezra rode it out and then stilled on top of them. Crowley reached down to stroke him as they caught their breath and Ezra wasn’t far behind. They caught the cum in their hand before it could stain the scrubs. 

“Christ, Angel,” they rested their head on the seat behind them and looked up at Ezra with a grin and hooded eyes, “that was amazing.” 

“Yes I think it rather was,” he grimaced as he shifted and felt Crowley slip out of him. “Although I could do without the mess.” 

“Ha! We just had a magnificent shag and you complain about the mess. That’s my fussy Angel.” Ezra blushed and slapped them lightly on the shoulder as they pulled and tied off the condom.

“You’re lucky I’m so fond of you. Oh.” Crowley chuckled as Ezra’s stomach rumbled and he blushed harder. “Oh dear, well it is my lunch break.” 

“I got it. I packed you a lunch that you can eat on the way back. I just need to grab it from the boot.” 

Ezra got that terribly fond look that Crowley adored and kissed their forehead. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, Angel.” 

—

Tracy stopped him outside the break room and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“Just a little heads up, love, but you’ve got a little love bite showing.” She poked the spot below his ear. 

Ezra squeaked and slapped a hand across it as she pulled back. She laughed and started to float past him.

“Oh don’t you worry, young man, it’s hardly the worst I’ve seen. Just tell your Crowley to aim below the collar next time!” 

Ezra’s face was red for a long while afterward and he would definitely have to have words with his partner about his work uniform, but he had a job to do before he got to see them again. 

He couldn’t wait.


End file.
